Insanity at a glance
by Midnightmoon35
Summary: Aira isn't in her right mind sometimes. She doesn't know what to do with her "gift" of reading people with a simple glance. But she knows why she is here. She doesn't fear death. And she takes her new role as an assassin very seriously. Then she meets Karma, Kayano and Nagisa. And suddenly, insanity doesn't sound too bad.


Ch.1: Another new kid

I walked slowly along the curvy mountain side path. I knew exactly where this path ended. My stomach gave a nervous churn. I knew exactly why I was here. I however, did not feel particularly guilty. I was only nervous because of all the stupid rumors that had been put in my head since I started this school. I had heard of the legends of the horrific teacher that taught here. Koro-Sensei? Was that what they called him? I was already well aware about the whole assassination plot to kill him. And I had been informed about lots of the failed attempts. Was he truly an alien as they said? To be perfectly honest, my conscience wasn't squeaky clean. And murder had never been a frightening theme to me. It's not like I was some psycho, killing everyone on sight. No, that was the wrong idea. I just have… a different perspective of things, you could say. I wondered if the other kids here were all poor students. It would give me comfort in knowing that I wasn't the only kid here because of something other than test scores. I wasn't sure yet if the place was as terrible as it sounded. Or if the kids were as stupid. The point here was that I was being sent somewhere this terrible.

This was E class.

…

I finally arrived at the quiet mountain top E class. Or what was supposed to be a quiet classroom. Instead, I saw students holding knives in hand, practicing ways to strike a blow. The strangest part of it all? Perhaps that one of the teachers working with the class was Koro-Sensei! The monster they were supposed to kill! And he was teaching them how to assassinate someone? That was a pretty stupid move on his part. I looked around at the twenty-seven students. Nobody here looked quite fit to kill this teacher. I turned my attention to the other two teachers. One had long, blond locks of hair and stunning blue eyes. She was a gracefully tall person, who at the moment was relaxing on a wide chair. The second teacher was a muscular man. He had dark hair and sharp eyes. An attentive look flew across his face as he watched me approach. This was it. This was the tiny campus I would spend the rest of the year in. It was probably in my best interest to make a good first impression. I searched for familiar faces. To both my disappointment and relief, I found none. Everyone's eyes were on me. New students must not be very common. I took a deep breath.

"Hi I'm Aira." I said. Despite my best efforts, my mouth said no more. I wasn't shy in the slightest. I just didn't feel that talking was such a necessary thing. "Hey. Welcome to E class. I'm Kayano. Everyone here was really excited to meet you! We don't really get new students too often!" Said a green haired girl with warm brown eyes. I was surprised. I was really good at reading people. However, this girl struck me as the sweet, carefree, back round type. She didn't really seem like an all-out social butterfly. So the fact that she was the first one to speak to me was alarming. That, or I really had misread her. "This is Nagisa, Karma, Tagia, Yuma, Hinata, Yukiko-" She was cut off as Koro-Sensei interrupted. "Kayano, maybe its best you leave our new student to meet her classmates on her own." He said. I was perfectly content with her introducing everyone to me. I didn't like one on one conversations very much. And- WHAT WAS HE READING? I caught a glance of the cover of the magazine in his hand. I did not want to consider the reasons he could be looking through pictures of models in Bikinis. All the more reason to focus on assassinating this odd creature.

I ran my fingers through my indigo hair, studying each student, doing my best to read them. Some nervous, some excited, some deep in thought. But the one that caught my attention was the one that hardly showed any emotion at all. His face remained at ease, but I knew he was aware I was watching. I was curious. I had come from B class, back at the main campus. Everyone there was always tense and cold. Preparing for exams. Too busy to make friends. Here however, the atmosphere was just… so different! The calm red headed boy finally shot a look at me. However, this time things were different. I saw much more than his chill exterior. I saw blood, fights, guns. And I saw… insanity? Is that what I was seeing? My understanding of my gift to see these things was shallow. I still couldn't see or understand all the different signals and emotions from these kids. What I could understand? This was E class. And it was nothing like the main campus.


End file.
